Atom's Upgrade
by LandoftheFuture
Summary: My first Real Steel fanfic where Charlie, Max, and Atom travel to Texas to face a new robot with upgrades, but Atom has an upgrade of his own. Will he use it to win the new match? Find out! Rated T for language in the later chapters
1. Another Summer Begins

**I saw Real Steel in theaters during christmas of 2011 and I have to sum it up with a few words: It totally blew me away! Everything about it is amazing and it's in no doubt a masterpiece. The acting is great, the action is great, the music from Danny Elfman is great, and even the CGI on the robots are great. I also liked the emotional bond with Charlie and Max Kenton and there are a couple of emotional moments. So, upon getting the DVD copy of the movie from my birthday last week, I watched it today and something hit me. Doing a fanfic in the Real Steel section might be a good idea for me. So, with all due respect, this is my first attempt on a Real Steel fanfic. It takes place a year after the end of the first Real Steel (it's amazing that they're developing a sequel in the works if Hugh Jackman can get off the crowded schedule according to the Wikipedia article) where Charlie and Max along with their robot friend Atom fight a new robot in the same box fighting match where Charlie used Ambush to fight against a bull. Believe me, folks. Once you read it, you will be left speechless. Don't forget to review and tell me what do you think about it. It's kind of a chaptered fanfic with only two chapters in additional.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and Touchstone Pictures (c)**

* * *

><p><strong>Atom's Upgrade<strong>

**Chapter 1: Another Summer Begins**

We cut to the boxing gym run by Bailey, Charlie's friend, and we see Bailey training with Atom for nearly four minutes, teaching him a few new moves including "Two Line Kick Bucket" and "Four Extra Jacket Cross".

"That's it", said Bailey, "You're doing good, Atom. OK. Let's go once more, alright?"

They go with the same new moves once more and Atom has succeeded in doing them like she told him to.

"Well done", said Bailey and Charlie shows up to see how things are going.

"How's the training?", asked Charlie.

"We're doing so good this far", said Bailey, "I've just teached Atom a few new moves."

"Cool", said Charlie, "What kind of moves?"

"The Two Line Kick Buckey and the Four Extra Jacket Cross", explained Bailey.

"Amazing", said Charlie, "When me and Max face another robot, we'll use those kind of moves to beat it in no sweat. Which reminds me. This is the beginning of another summer and I've gotta pick him up."

"For something really important, I believe?", asked Bailey.

"Even better", said Charlie, "He told me that he's gonna write an paragraph about this summer. Consider himself lucky cause' when we go to texas, he's gonna have a good time of his life this far."

"So, when are you picking him up?", asked Bailey.

Charlie thinks of something and finally figures it out. We cut to Max in his class, waiting for the bell to ring while his teacher named Mr. Darien watches him in suspicion. Then, in about two minutes later, the bell rang and several students in Mr. Darien's class head out of teh classroom and out of the school, ready to have a great summer, but only Max is held back by Mr. Darien.

"Max, may I speak with you? Just for three minutes or so?", asked Mr. Darien.

"Sure", said Max and he sat down on his chair, "What is it?"

"I need you to tell what you did last summer", said Mr. Darien, "Was there something special that happend to you?"

"Well, there are a lot of things, Mr. D", said Max.

"And what are they?", asked Mr. Darien.

"Box fighting", said Max, "I had such a great time. I went with my dad to several places where we used our robot to fight other robots and we won lots and lots of battles together."

"What kind of robot did you and your father use?", asked Mr. Darien.

"Atom", said Max, "and once I found him, we taught him lots of moves with the uppercut attack as the best. Then, during our battle with Zeus, the champion at the World Robot Boxing League, Dad learned to use feeling and control the movements of Atom which was the reason we won the championship in the first place."

"That's... very unusual, Max", said Mr. Darien, "I'm sure you're going to work on your paragraph for this summer, will you?"

"I will, I promise", said Max.

"That's more like it", said Mr. Darien, "Now run along. I hope your father's waiting for you for something really special for the summer."

"I bet he is", said Max and gets off his chair, "See ya, Mr. D."

"See you after summer, Max", said Mr. Darien and Max walks very fast out of the classroom and out of the school while getting past a few kids and sees a truck run by Charlie.

"Dad", said Max and ran towards the car.

"Hey, sport", said Charlie, "How's it going?"

"Great", said Max, "Going somewhere?"

"We leave in the morning for Texas", said Charlie, "We've gotta train Atom right after dinner. What do ya say?"

"That'll be great", said Max.

Later, we cut to Max running a few miles with Atom away from the boxing gym while Charlie and Bailey are working on something for Atom. Later, it reveals to be a white and silver steel chest plate for Atom.

"This piece of equipment will help Atom gain the advantage to fight back against the other robots", explained Bailey, "with about 250 horse power and a maximum strength of 1000. It weighs about 260 kilometers long and I think It'll suit Atom really well."

"Can it really work against other upgrades the new robots we might face?", asked Charlie.

"It might", said Bailey.

Later, while eating some subs from Subway, the three hear Atom dancing to the music with the song "**Crank That Soulja Boy**" on a CD player and Max chuckles heartily.

"Looks like Max is really getting into the beat, huh?", said Max.

"Not too much if you ask me", said Charlie.

Later, we see Max sleeping while Atom watches over the truck, ready to go with the two to Texas tomorrow.

"_I wonder what'll be like in Texas_", thought Atom to himself.

That will not matter since he was the one who won the championship at the World Robot Boxing League and with that, new robots are the only thing that Atom would have to face.

The next morning, we see Max and Charlie putting Atom in the back of their truck before they departed in the morning about two hours ago. Six days later, they stopped for gas and ate some lunch together while Atom is watching them from the window of the car. Three days later, they had finally reached the outer city of Texas where we see going to some of the grocery stores here.

"Awesome", said Max, "I want to see some horses since we're here. Can I, please dad?"

"First, we've gotta find someone who has a fighting robot just like him", said Charlie, "We're gonna ask him for a fighting match, win that match, and then... you can see some horses. How's that, buddy?"

"Sounds fair to me", said Max and after they parked near the gateway to the city, they went to another place a little far away from the grocery stores. It happens to be a place known as Carl's Boxing School.

They went inside to see Carl himself training the other students how to use their own focus and balance while boxing your opponents.

"That's it, boys", said Carl, "Keep em' going! Remember, you walk away and you're gonna be sizzled like bacon in the early morning. Now, let's go! Go! Go! Go!"

"Excuse me, um... Carl", said Charlie.

"Dad, what are you doing?", asked Max.

"Wait here", said Charlie, "I know what I'm doing. So, you must be the one who runs this place, right?"

"That's right", said Carl, "and you must be the one who's fighting robot won the Championship, right?

"I'm Charlie", introduced Charlie, "and this is my son over there, Max."

"What are you two here for?", asked Carl mockingly, "Milking the cows? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Yeah, I get that joke", said Charlie, "We're here to see if you have a fighting robot here in Texas."

"Training session's over, students", said Carl, "Dismissed! You two come with me to my secret room. You might be surprised."

Carl then leads Charlie and Max to his secret room where he put some mechanical objects to his new robot that he will be presenting to them.

"Say hello to Mr. Twistzone himself!", said Carl and opens the vault to reveal his robot that resembles a wolf's face and tail only made of solid copper, "His moves are so unbeatable. Only six of them, to be exact and they help boost the energy levels so that this baby can always win in every single round against every single scrappy robot. It's maximum strength is over 68% and it's defense power is over 75%. I'm telling ya, this robot has been so precious to me for about six years and no one can beat it. What do you think?"

"It doens't look that bad", said Charlie, "Needs a little more... complexity, if that's your case, here."

"Where's yours?", asked Carl mockingly again, "Sucking up his robotic thumb like little mechanic baby? Ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"I get that second joke", said Charlie, "He just had an upgrade from our friend a few days ago."

"What for?", asked Carl, "To make you feel embarrased?"

"To beat the crap out of your robot", said Max, "We challenge you to a boxing match tomorrow."

"What's the prize money, kid?", asked Carl.

"$350 dollars", answered Max in a proud tone, "If we win, we own it. If you win, we'll leave this town in peace. How's that?"

Carl took a moment to think this over and then nods his head in agreement.

"You're very good at making some great deals, kid", said Carl, "Now hear this: When my robot beats the living **it out of..."

"Atom", said Charlie, "We named the robot Atom."

"Alright, then", said Carl, "If my robot beats your *Atom*... you and your little brat here will suffer and fry like a fried egg and bacon sandwhich in the late morning. Deal?"

"Deal", said Max and he and Carl shook hands with each other.

Later, we cut to Charlie and Max taking out Atom from the back of the truck, letting the robot out in the process.

"Rise and shine, Atom", said Charlie, "We've got some training to do."

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? Will they win the tournament after they finished Atom's training? And will Atom will the new boxing match? Stay tuned!<strong>


	2. The Training

**Atom's Upgrade**

**Chapter 2: The Training**

We see Charlie outside of a barn in Texas teaching Atom three new moves that he would use for the tournament tomorrow while Max watches.

"Now, the first move we're gonna do today is called the "Duck & Luck" trick", explained Charlie, "When an enemy tries to outwit you or distract you, just get down quickly and with that opponent wide-eye opened, you'll wipe him out with only three kicks. It's really simple. Now, I'll show you how, alright?"

Charlie then ducks quickly before he pretends to sneak up behind to a pretending opponent and pretends to defeat that opponent.

"You try", said Charlie and Atom did the same thing that he had done a moment ago, but fails and trips on a ground, "Don't worry, Atom. You'll do it just fine. Now, try it again."

Atom nods his head "yes" and for his second time, he tries the Duck and Luck trick again and succeeds in doing so.

"Good", said Charlie, "Now, for the second move. This one's a little bit harder this time around. It's called... a parachute kick. When I get you to jump into mid-air, you will use your kick against your opponent. Wanna try that?"

Atom shook his head in agreement and when Charlie jumped into mid-air very quickly, Atom did exactly the same thing and lands in the ground safely.

"Good", said Charlie, "One more move and we're completely done for the day before tomorrow. Now, let me see. Um..."

"I've got a good one", said Max and shows Atom and Charlie a new move where he spins his knuckles around and around until finally, he stops and gets a bit tired.

"What was that, son?", asked Charlie.

"That was a knuckle-drill punch", said Max, "You use it to make your enemy really dizzy and you'll have a chance to knock that opponent out."

"Extremely impressive", said Charlie, "Now, let's keep on training with those moves."

"Can I start up some music while we're doing that?", said Max, "That'll be really cool."

"What song do you want to play?", asked Charlie.

"Trust me", said Max and puts a floppy disk on a mechanical floppy disk machine and it plays the song "**You're The Best**" from Joe Esposito. Then, as the training continues, Max starts to sing the song along while Atom dances as the robot continues his training.

Max: **You're the best! ****Around!**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down<strong>  
><strong>You're the Best! <strong>**Around!**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna ever keep you down<strong>  
><strong>You're the Best! <strong>**Around!**  
><strong>Nothing's gonna ever keep you dow-ow-ow-ow-own<strong>

As Charlie watches, he checks his watch and goes to his son.

"Listen, son", said Charlie, "I've gotta go to a store to buy something for us to eat for dinner. I'll be back in a few minutes, alright?"

"Sure, dad", said Max and a few hours later, after Charlie came back with a package of hot dogs and a package of smores for tonight, they ate together while Atom watches and looks at the sky for a while.

"It's been a long time since...", said Max.

"Yeah, the championship", said Charlie.

"Dad, are you sure you're really gonna do this?", asked Max.

"Yes, son", said Charlie, "No matter what happens, I will do what it takes to let Atom win this fight. He did it against Midas and he could do it again at the new robot. Do you believe in me about that, son?"

"Yes, dad", said Max, "I sure do."

Then, he and Charlie hugged each other and later, after Charlie goes to sleep, we see Atom watching Max fall asleep too and thought to himself, "_I need to do something that any human has ever done before_." He gets out of the van and starts to run as quickly as he can for nearly two hours. Later, he too shuts down after he told Charlie, "_Don't worry. I've never given up when I defeated Midas and I will always never lose to a fight_."

As the robot goes to sleep, we see Charlie opening his left-eye to see him sleeping, then shuts it, hoping for the big day against the new robot to be his best one yet since the championship.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I took so long to make another chapter to this story. I was too busy with my other fanfics at the time and during the summer times with my family. I'll try and update before the end of October (halloween) so until then, happy reading and happy viewing!<strong>


	3. The Texas Tournament

_**Atom's Upgrade**_

_**Chapter 3: The Texas Tournament**_

The next day, in the tournament in Texas, the announcer announces the first round of the tournament when he spoke.

"Ladies and gentlemen", said the announcer, "Welcome to the Texas Robot Tournament where Carl, the box fighting owner, along with his robot friend, Mr. Twistzone, are going to fight against two newcomers. One of them is named Charlie, who used his previous robot, Ambush and the other is his son. As we see the two preparing to face off in what looks like a three round tournament, the audience is waiting to expect a lot of thrills."

Charlie and Max looked at Carl and his robot before they spoke to one another.

"Dad, I'm a bit nervous", said Max.

"What do you mean, you're nervous?", asked Charlie, "You made that deal, right? So, no matter what happens, do not be nervous again. Alright?"

"Yes, dad", said Max, "I will."

"Good", said Charlie.

"And now, folks, the first round is about to begin", said the announcer, "and looks like the two robots are about to fight against each other."

"Let the tournament begin!", shouted the male whistler and he whistles to let the first round of the tournament begin.

Mr. Twistzone walked towards Atom, but before he would hit him with his left arm, he dodges it and with Charlie controlling him, he kicks him in the rear with his left leg. Mr. Twistzone, however, resisted that attack and Carl shouted something to him.

"Twistzone, Frying Steel Kick, now!", shouted Carl and Mr. Twistzone kicked Atom really hard with the mighty steel on his right leg. Atom resisted that attack, however, but received a little scratch in his left leg.

"It's ok, Atom", said Charlie, "Concentrate."

Charlie then uses the Uppercut attack on Mr. Twistzone, knocking him towards the picket fence, causing the audience to cheer happily.

"Atom uses the Uppercut attack on Mr. Twistzone", said the announcer, "and looks like that robot's got some really solid moves on him."

"Teach him a lesson, Mr. Twistzone", said Carl, "Eagle Soaring Punch, now!"

Mr. Twistzone charges towards Atom and flies before he punches him in the face, sending him flying towards the picket fence where a bunch of horses are neighing very loudly, much to his embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Atom", said Charlie, "Just follow me."

Atom followed Charlie and when he uses the Uppercut Attack again, it didn't have any effect on him. Mr. Twistzone used the Eagle Soaring Punch attack again and knocks Atom out.

"And Mr. Twistzone used the same punch twice on Atom", said the announcer, "Looks like this robot's having a bit of a difficult time, I believe."

"Dad, you can't use the same attack again", said Max, "He still has the upgrade, so you can make some new moves for him."

"You're right", said Charlie and tries to come up with something that would make him overpower Mr. Twistzone. Then, he finally has an idea for a new move for Atom and spoke, "Atom, Drill Punch Attack!"

Charlie used Atom to charge towards Mr. Twistzone and uses the Drill Punch attack, knocking him in the face and tearing it by half.

"Atom used a new punch attack on Mr. Twistzone and looks like it's a lot more powerful than the Eagle Soaring Punch Attack he had on him", said the announcer, "This battle's getting more intense than I thought."

Atom jumps into the air and kicks him, but Mr. Twistzone grabs him by the left arm and throws him towards the audience, but they are not harmed.

"And Mr. Twistzone threw him toward the audience, but thank goodness they are not completely harmed", said the announcer, "Looks like he's getting a bit of revenge for that punch he received."

"We both used two of our moves", said Charlie, "I have to come up with something else that can wipe him out."

"I've got an idea", said Max, "Make a Karate move. Maybe that'll work."

"Well, let's hope it would work", said Charlie and when he gets Atom up, he uses a new move that has a reference to a Japanese Karate Fighter.

It turned out it had an effect on Mr. Twistzone by kicking him in the chest and sending him flying backwards towards the picket fence again. Mr. Twistzone couldn't get up, which resulting in Atom winning the first round of the tournament.

"Atom wins the first round of the tournament with a terrific karate move", said the announcer, "The robots are going to take a break for about a moment and then we'll start the second round of the tournament."

"You did great, Atom", said Max, "We need to repair his left leg before the second round starts."

"Great idea, son", said Charlie and uses a wrench and one nut to repair his left leg for nearly twenty seconds, thus healing it in order to last for the last two rounds, "We got lucky this time. Now let's see what kind of other Mr. Twistzone has."

Then, the second round of the tournament starts as Mr. Twistzone is fixed for a moment by Carl, who uses a machine that can repair him a bit quickly.

"Time to show this Atom who's boss, Twistzone", said Carl with pride and as Mr. Twistzone walked towards Atom, they stared at each other for a moment.

"_I've got four moves and he only used three_", thought Carl to himself, "_There must be something that can hold him down for a while_."

Carl got an idea and shouted, "Twistzone, Frying Eggs and Bacon Death Attack, now!"

Twistzone charged towards and even if Atom used the same move he did to finish the first round, he pummeled him and ate his chest, causing Charlie to groan with pain and regret.

"That'll teach you", said Carl, "Now, throw him!"

Mr. Twistzone throws Atom towards the picket fence. Before Atom can use the Uppercut Attack, he was too late and Mr. Twistzone charges towards him again and punches him in the stomach, tearing it to pieces in the process.

"Atom!", shouted Max.

"No!", shouted Charlie and when Mr. Twistzone throws Atom, towards him, he said to himself, "It can't be. It's impossible."

"Great work, Twistzone", said Carl.

"Are you alright, Atom?", asked Charlie.

"Unbelievable!", exclaimed the announcer, "Mr. Twistzone used a new move that wiped Atom out in a matter of seconds. Looks like Carl's getting a bit lucky and with that, his robot wins the second round. The third and final round will begin momentarily. For now, let us take a halftime for the audience to receive their snacks."

As Atom rests on his torn stomach, Charlie spoke to him.

"Atom, I'm sorry", said Charlie, "I can't believe I had to drag you all the way to Texas so I can prepare to get creamed like I did with Ambush last time. If only there must be a way to repair you before the final round starts."

"Dad, do not beat yourself up", said Max, "You did your best with those moves, but this isn't the time to give up now. You have to fix him fast."

"I don't know how...", said Charlie and came up with an idea before he took his wrench again and uses a few Nuts and Bolts for his upgrade suit. Nearly three minutes later, the upgrade made Atom organized. He thought to himself, "_Let's hope this works_."

"Alright, Atom", said Charlie, "Remember... focus."

Atom looked at Charlie straight in the eye and when the bell announces for the third and final round to begin, the announcer looks at Atom's upgrade.

"The final round is about to begin", said the announcer, "and looks like Atom is all fixed by Charlie. But, can he withstand the same move Mr. Twistzone did in the second round? That question will be answered very soon, people!"

Atom and Mr. Twistzone stared at each other for nearly a moment before Charlie moves him. Atom makes one punch, but Mr. Twistzone dodges it and kicks him in the chest. Atom, however, resisted and when Mr. Twistzone attacks again, Atom blocks it and pushes him towards the picket fence. As Charlie continues to control him, the two robots continue their punches. Later, when Mr. Twistzone uses the same attack he did to Atom in the second round, Atom resisted the attack this time after a few scratches, allowing Charlie to shout, "NOW!"

"What's this?", asked the announcer and he sees Atom activating his upgrade suit to reveal a new body that is a lot stronger than he imagined with a Japanese tattoo included, "Unbelievable, folks. Atom has transformed himself into a Japanese karate fighter robot."

"That's impossible", said Carl, "No robot can do that! That's not in the rule book!"

Atom then charges towards Mr. Twistzone before he uses karate moves that are similar to karate films. He punched him in the robotic chest, face, and his robotic butt offscreen. Then, Atom makes his final battle move by using a spinning punch technique, thus tearing Mr. Twistzone piece by piece.

"NO!", shouted Carl, "NO!"

Atom then throws the now torn apart Mr. Twistzone towards Carl.

"And the final round goes to Atom with his upgrade suit", said the announcer, "The winner of this three round tournament goes to Charlie and his son, Max."

Charlie and Max cheered in applause as did the audience.

"Bailey's gonna hear this when we get back", said Max and we cut to the two along with Atom driving away from Texas while Carl watches in complete confusion.

"_Why are so many people praising him like he's some sort of legend_?", asked Carl in confusion.

Later, in Bailey's house, we see Charlie and Max introducing Bailey to the new upgraded Atom, now a karate fighter robot. She gasped in shock and smiles in amusement.

"How did that happen?", asked Bailey.

"His upgrade suit must've done it", said Charlie, "When I fixed him, it did the magic and voila, we've won the tournament. If it weren't for him, we would've been toast."

"No, dad", said Max, "It was because of you. If you hadn't fixed him, people would've hated us and called us, "losers"."

"I'll say", said Charlie, "Thanks for the reminder, son."

"You're welcome", said Max, "and thanks to you too, Atom."

Atom makes a smile as the three clapped in applause before we fade to black.

_**The End**_


End file.
